This invention relates generally to luggage racks or carriers capable of supporting articles on a generally horizontally extending surface of an automotive vehicle.
Prior art luggage racks or carriers generally include one or more cross rails associated with the article supporting slat assemblies secured to a vehicle surface, and may include upright stanchions at one or both ends of the outside slat assemblies and/or tie downs where no cross rail is to be provided. For such prior art tie downs the reader is referred to the following prior art patents as representative:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,760 U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,141 U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,284 U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,123 U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,794 U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,333 ______________________________________
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved article carrier, and more particularly to provide an improved slat assembly therefor, the slat assembly includes complementary end cap and rub rail components that are designed to fit into the slat element with or without a tie-down cleat therebetween. While the slat element and end cap are secured to the vehicle by a screw fastener, no fastener screw is required for the tie-down cleat.